Missão Cupido XD
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Um experimento faz uma ninja vim parar em Konoha. Como será as aventuras dessa kunochi maluca e misteriosa? Será ela capaz de enfrentar uma grande missão: Missão Cupido! XD :: Casais Tradicionais ::
1. Que raio de lugar e esse? OO

Yo minna! n.nb Essa vai ser minha primeira fic com capítulo!

**Povo:** \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Colocarei uma personagem que eu acabei de inventar, ela e como minha inner sabe, aparência como a minha...

**Akari: **Maluca como você XD

Também... ;Db

**Akari: **Vamos logo a fic u.u

-----------

_**Missão Cupido**_

**Capítolo 01 - Que lugar e esse? – **

**Sakura: **Será que isso vai dar certo Tsudane-sama?

**Tsunade: **Claro que vai!

**Sasuke: **To com um mau pressentimento... Ú.ù

**Kakashi: **E bom eu me preparar para o pior... – **Pega seu inseparável Icha Icha Paradise e começa a ler –**

**Naruto: **¬¬' você ta muito preparado...

Eles estão fazendo um novo experimento: tentar trazer alguém de outro lugar do mundo para a sala da Hokage-sama através de um espelho. Eles estão na frente de um espelho gigante, que cobre quase uma parede da sala da hokage, nos lados desse espelho está conectado um "bolo" de fios interligados um ao outros e alguns no espelho.

**Tsunade: **Só faltam alguns ajustes...

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi: **Alguns? Ô.õ

**Tsunade: **¬¬'

Ela se dirigiu a uma alavanca vermelha que estava escrito "desligado", seguro firme e puxou para baixo, fazendo uma luzinha verde acender escrito "ligado".

A máquina começou a acender todas as luzes laterais fazendo um zumbido alto, o espelho começou a distorcer as imagens refletidas criando um portal azulado.

**Todos: **Ó.Ò

**----------------**

Na sala da hokage, a máquina continuava a fazer barulho e começou a "cuspir" algumas coisas como um jarro, um sapato e uma mochila preta com detalhes rosa.

**Sakura: **Gostei da bolsa n.n

**Naruto: **Deve ser uma menina, ela não tem chulé no sapato dela 8)

**Tsunade: **Acho que minha invenção deu certo! 8D

-**Silêncio-**

**Tsunade: **Que vácuo... ¬¬'

**- ****aparece do nada**** –**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! \O.O/

A máquina agora jogou uma menina que aparentava ter a mesma idade da Sakura, cabelos negro-avermelhados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto ( igual o da Ino ) com duas franjas grandes escorrendo por volta do rosto ( igual a do Sasuke ), com olhos negros, com um colete jounin ( Igual a do Kakashi ) com uma bandana na testa com um raio.

**Kakashi: **De onde ela veio? O.o

**Menina: - ****Se levanta em um pulo** –ONDE EU TO?QUEM SÃO VOCEIS?

**Tsunade: **Eu que pergunto isso... u.u

**Menina: **SOCORRO! FUI ABDUZIDA POR ETS! \TOT/

**Naruto: **EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE ET?! \Ò.Ó/

**Menina: **TEM!\Ò.Ó/

**Naruto: **Magoei... T.T

**Tsunade: **Fiquei no vácuo de novo... Ù.ú

**Sasuke: **De onde você e?

**Menina: **Da vila oculta da nuvem ... E... Onde eu to O.o?

**Kakashi: **Em Konoha u.u

**Menina: **Que raio de lugar e esse? Ô.õ

**Tsunade e Kakashi: **¬¬'

**Menina: **E... Quem são vocês?

**Kakashi: **Meu nome e Hatake Kakashi.

**Tsudane: **O meu e Tsunade. (eu não sei o sobrenome dela XD)

**Sakura: **Meu nome e Haruno Sakura, aquele ET ali – **aponta para o Naruto**- e o Naruto u.u

**Naruto: **- **processando as falas da Sakura- Descarregando informações - Aguarde um minuto-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz -Liberando dados-** EEE MEU NOME E NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURO HOKAGE DE KONOHA E... \Ò.ó/... QUEM E ET AQUI! \Ò.Ó/

**Menina e Sakura: -**** Capotam**-

**Sasuke: - ****olha para o Naruto**- Baka... Ù.ú – **olha para Menina** –Meu nome e Sasuke Uchiha, e o seu?

**Menina: **Esqueci de me apresentar... Meu nome e Akari, muito prazer. n.nV... Sabe... Como eu vi parar aqui?

**Tsunade: **Nós estávamos fazendo uma experiência, tentando trazer alguém de algum lugar do mundo, e conseguimos!XD

**Akari: **E... Como eu vou voltar?

**Tsudane: **Err... Isso eu não sei. u.u

**- ****Capotamento Geral XD-**

**Akari: **E agora? O que eu vou fazer?

**Tsunade: **Você vai ter que se hospedar em algum lugar e esperar até eu fazer alguma coisa para que você volte para casa.

**Sakura: **Você pode se hospedar na minha casa n.n

**Akari: **Tudo bem n.n

**Kakashi: **Então todos para casa, pois já esta ficando tarde n.n

**Akari: **ô.õ Você ta igualzinho ao meu pai sabia?

**Naruto: **Mais antes... – **Sobe em uma mesa** – VAMOS COMER RÁMEM! 8D

**Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi e Tsunade: - ****Capotam**–

**Akari: **O que e isso? O.o

--------

Acordo logo de manhã com os primeiros raios de sol, parece que o dia vai ser quente... Ahh... Acabo de me lembrar de ontem, do descobrimento do rámem(XD), do Naruto, Sasuke e da Sakura. Eles são tão legais! O Naruto e muito animado, meio lerdo, mais e gente boa e até que e bonitinho, o Sasuke e meio fechado, frio, sei lá... Ele e lindo e tudo mais, mais e orgulhoso demais pro meu gosto... A Sakura e muito legal! Depois que a gente foi na barraca de rámem... e rámem mesmo?Ahh... e sim... Depois que a gente foi lá fui para casa dela, tomei banho e vesti uma roupa que ela me emprestou, ficamos jogando verdade ou desafio até tardão da noite, cada mico que eu paguei... mais ela não ficou atrás... Descobri que ela gosta do Sasuke! Não sei como mais gosta... Ela falou que vai marcar de me apresentar para a galera dela, estou super animada e...

**Sakura: **AKARI-CHAN \Ò.Ó/!

**Akari: **AAHHH – **Cai da cama**- LA PERGUNTA? (Homenagem a Carol XD)

**Sakura: **To te chamando tem horas? Você dorme de olho aberto? O.o

**Akari: **Não, eu só estava pensando sobre ontem... Que dia maluco! XD

**Sakura: **Foi mesmo... XD... Vamos tomar café vem.

**Akari: **Ta bem.

--------

Depois do café saímos para ela me apresentar a vila, a tal de hokage me deu um dinheiro para eu comprar algumas roupas, e assim fizemos! Eu comprei um quimono tããããão lindo!Ele e preto-avermelhado, e aberto do lado da coxa e tem um dragão do lado direito (Esse e meu sonho de consumo T.T), Vai ser com esse que eu vou na "apresentação", ela já ate marcou com todo mundo, vai ser amanhã... mal posso esperar...

**...Tsuzuki...**

**(continua)**

--------

_Yo! _

_Espero que tenham gostado! Mande reviews em! XD_

_Ja ne minna! o/_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_


	2. Conhecendo o povo! 8D

**- ****Ação dos personagens**** -**

**Fulano de tal: **falas...

blá, blá, blá ,blá, blá... Narração

( Comentarios lastimaveis u.ub )

* * *

**----------- Akari narrando ----------**

E hoje... Hoje eu vou conhecer o povo dessa cidade XD, olho para o relógio da cozinha, já está na hora de eu começar a me arrumar, Sakura falou que nós vamos se encontrar na ponte onde o time dela se encontra, ela já está arrumada, está com um quimono tipo o meu, justo e nem muito curto, nem muito grande, sobre medida, branco com detalhes rosa bem clarinho, quase branco, ficou muito bonito nela, realço os olhos dela, queria ter um olhos assim T.T mais deixa baixo...

**Sakura: **Vamos! XD?

**Akari: **Simbora XD!

Saímos da casa dela e fomos andando batendo papo, uns 10 minutos depois, chegamos a tal ponte, e parecia que já tinha gente lá, parece que e um moreno e um loiro... Ahh... E o Sasuke e o Naruto! Sasuke estava de camisa preta com um leque atrás, um calção normal preto e tênis da mesma cor, seu cabelo ta todo bagunçado( ta precisando comprar um pente novo... :D )Naruto estava um uma camisa laranja berrante, uma calção branco com tênis branco( esse também e outro que precisa de um pente, e um BOM gel para cabelos u.ub )

**Akari: **Yo Naruto-kun! Yo para você também Sasuke-kun! o/

**Naruto: **SAKURA-CHAN! AKARI-CHAN! XD

**Sakura: **Yo Sasuke-kun, Yo Naruto.

**Sasuke: **Yo.

**Sakura: **Será que eles vão demorar?

**Sasuke: **Não, olhe lá. –**aponta para seu lado direito-**

Está vindo um grupo de quatro pessoas, da direita para esquerda, uma menina que está de dois coques (adivinha quem é?) com um quimono vermelho com detalhes em prata, uma sapatilha da mesma cor, do lado dela tem um menino de cabelos compridos e... OLHOS BRANCOS? Será que ele e cego? (adivinha quem é? XD) Ele estava com uma blusa branca com uma calça jeans normal e um tênis branco. Ao seu lado estava um menino, meio que, esquisito... Tem um cabelo HORRIVEL! Parece até uma cuia (XD) e sobrancelhas ASSUSTADORAS! (adivinha? ¬¬') Estava usando um... Colã **verde**? Realmente,acho que ele acabou de sair da aula de balé u.u , Do lado da "besta verde" tem uma menina, parece MUITO tímida, esta com um vestido normal amarelo bem clarinho com um pássaro azul céu com uma sandália rasteirinha branca, MEU DEUS! ELA TAMBÉM E CEGA? Realmente tenho que admitir que o pessoal daqui e muito estranho! O LOCO MEU ;Db

Seus pensamentos foram cortador por uma pequena vozinha **estridente **de alguma pessoa com uma vontade imensa de morrer ¬¬'

**Naruto: **HHHIIINNNAAATTTAAA-CCCHHHANNN!

De longe deu para ver que a menina ficou tão vermelha, que se ela não tivesse pernas e o vestido amarelo, eu a confundiria com um tomate... u.u

**Naruto:** ITAIII!-**Massageando a cabeça** –

**Sasuke: - ****Acaba de dar um soco na cabeça de Naruto**** - **Baka... ¬¬'

**Sakura: **Yo Minna! n.nV

**Lee: **SAKURA-CHAN! \O/

**Akari: "**Esse pessoal gosta de gritar em... u.u**"**

**Sakura: **Yo Lee… ¬¬'

**Naruto: **YO HINATA-CHAN! YO TENTEN-CHAN! **XD**

**Hinata: **Yo… Na-Naru-to-kun… **- ****Cora que nem um tomate**** -**

**Tenten: **Yo Naruto, Yo Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Yo.

**Neji: **Quem e?- **Aponta para Akari**** - **

**Akari: "**Acho que ele ta falando de mim… MAIS COMO? ELE NÃO ERA CEGO? O.o?"

**Sakura: **Gomenn... Esqueci de apresentar para vocês, Essa aqui e a Akari, Foi ela que saiu de dentro da invenção da Hokage-sama n.nV

**Tenten: **Tadinha... u.u Muito prazer eu sou a Tenten n.n

**Akari: **Prazern.n

**Lee: **EU SOU ROCK LEE! **XD** MUITO PRAZER!– **Fazendo pose Nice gay**** –**

**Akari:­- ****Susurrando** -O.o Ele e assim sempre?

**Tenten: **- **Também susurrando** -Pior que e... u.u

**Sakura: **Este aqui – **Aponta para o Neji** – e o Neji-kun, e aquela ali – **Aponta para a Hinata** –e a Hinata-chan.

**Akari: **Prazer em conhecê-los n.nb

**Naruto: **Cadê o resto do pessoal? Não vão chegar não e?\ò.ó/

**Sakura: **Calma... Aponto que daqui a alguns minutinhos eles vão estar aqui, vamos sentar em quanto isso n.nb

**- ****30 Minutos depois...** –

**Sasuke: **E... Só uns minutinhos ¬¬'

**Sakura: **¬¬' Espero que tenham uma BOA desculpa... Vamos esperar mais uns minutinhos... Aposto que eles chegam! dò.ób

- **15 Minutos depois **-

**Sakura: **Juro... Que se eles não aparecerem agora, eu vou para casa, não e Akari-chan?

**Akari: - ****Dormindo sentada** -ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Tenten: **Ela pego a doença do Shikamaru -.-"

_**- Autora narrando **_**XD**_** –**_

De longe outro grupo de pessoas se aproximava, mais parecia que estavam correndo que nem malucos, sabe... Podia-se jurar que estavam...

**Grupo: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/

Gritando... ¬¬'

**Temari: **Quando eu falo, e uma ordem! \Ò.Ó/

**Gaara: **Mais eu sou o Kasekage! \ò.ó/

**Temari: **Mais eu sou sua irmã mais velha então me respeita pirralho! \Ò.Ó/

**Shikamaru: **Que problemático... ¬¬'

**Ino: **Shika... VOCÊ E PROBLEMÁTICO! \Ò.Ó/

**Temari: **E ISSO AI INO! BATE AQUI! o/

**Ino: **E NÓIS TEMARI! \o

**Ino e Temari: **o/\o

**Gaara e Shikamaru: **- **Capotam** –

**Akari: - ****Cochicha para Sakura e Tenten** – Quem são os alienados o.o?

**Tenten: **A "alienada" com quatro marias-chiquinhas ali, e a Temari-chan, ela e assim mesmo, não se assuste u.u

**Akari: **Simpatizei com ela XD

**Tenten: **o.o'

**Sakura: **Aquele que falou "problemático" e o Shikamaru-kun, pode chamá-lo de Shika-kun mesmo n.nb

**Akari: **Ele tava dormindo? A cara dele ta toda amassada... o.o

**Sakura e Tenten: **Ele só vive dormindo ùú

**Akari: **Eles são doidos assim ou e só hoje?

**Sakura e Tenten: **São assim... ¬¬'

**Akari: **Quem é os outros dois?

**Sakura: **O ruivo e o Gaara-kun, ele não e muito amigável u.u

**Akari: **Não tem problema, enfrentei piores, juro : )

**Tenten: **A outra loira e a Ino-chan, também e muito energética, igual à Temari ¬¬'

**Akari: **Adorei elas dn.nb

**Sakura: **Realmente, vocês três tem muito em comum u.u

**Akari: **XD

Temari estava com quimono azul-marinho com detalhes em branco, com uma sapatilha branquinha. Gaara estava de calça jeans preta com uma blusa de manga comprida e tênis também pretos (ele ta gótico hoje :P)Ino estava em com quimono lilás em uma fita roxa penso na cintura, Shikamaru estava com uma blusa com manga verde-musgo, uma calça jeans normal e um tênis all star preto com branco altamente surrado ( o meu e rosa surrado mais tudo bem ;Db )

**Naruto: **Finalmente voceis chegaram! eu to morrendo de fome T.T

**Shikamaru: **Me diz quando você não ta com fome? ù.u"

**Naruto: **\ò.ó/

**Temari: **Quem e você? - **Fala com Akari** -

**Akari: **Prazer, meu nome e Akari, fui eu que fui "abduzida" pela Tsunade-sama n.nV

**Temari: **XD Prazer, meu nome e Temari.

_--- Perto das duas ---_

**Ino: **Testuda-chan! n.n - **Abraça a Sakura** -

**Sakura: **Porquinha-chan! n.n - **Abraça a Ino** -

**Akari: - ****Pergunta para Temari**** - **O.O Isso e normal delas?

**Temari: **Normal elas não são, mais fazem isso sempre ¬¬'

**Akari:** ÔÔ Impressionante..." E eu pensando que já vi de tudo nessa terra"

**Ino: **Testuda, quem e? O.o **-****Falando de Akari** -

**Sakura: **Essa aqui e a Akari-chan, Akari-chan, essa e a Porqui... quer dizer, Ino-chan n.n

**Ino: **¬¬' Prazer em te conhecer n.n

**Akari: **Igualmente n.nV

**Temari: **Deixa eu te aprezentar os outros, o do rabo de cavalo com cara de sono e o Shikamaru, e o ruivo problemático e o o pirralho do meu irmã Gaara. XD

**Gaara: **¬¬" "Tenho que impor mais respeito aos meus jounins, mais to vendo que eu não fiz parte de missão impossível u.u "( Intenderama piada? XD... Não? O.o... Nem eu ,u.ub... )

**Shikamaru: **Problemáticas... ¬¬'

**Akari: ****Totalmente ignorada**** - **Prazer pra voceis também d¬¬'b

**Naruto: ****Falando bem alto pra todo mundo ouvir, e muito animado também ¬¬'**** - **VAMOS NOS DIVERTIR! XD

**Lee: **VAMOS! ;Db - **No mesmo nível do Naruto ¬¬'** -

Todos se ajeitaram e fomos para uma boate que tinha perto dali, não muito grande, mais aconchegante ( rimou :Db ), o lugar era legal, de entrada tinha uma pequena escadinha com 4 degraus, depois vinha a recepção, depois de todos darmos os nomes, um segurança levou agente até uma outra porta, tudo estava muito silenciozo, nem parecia uma boate, mais quando o segurança abriu a bem-dita porta, vi que estava redondamente errada ( ;P)

Lá dentro parecia mais que o Papa tava chegando ( :D ) Pois parecia que a cidade resolveu ir na mesmo boate comemorar inchendo a cara, mais vamos deixar isso para outra hora... descemos mais uma escada, dessa vez, eu não me dei o trabalho de contar as escadas xD.

Andamos, e não encontramos nenhuma mesa vazia.

**Temari: **SERÁ QUE ACABOU A PORRA DAS MESAS! \ò.ó/

**Sakura: **Acho que sim...

**Neji: **Vamos ter que ir para outra boate.

**Akari: - ****Comesando a fica irritada** - Ahhh não! ò.ó demoramos pra dedeu pra chegar aqui, agora que tamo, vamo até o fim! ò.ó/

**Todos: **O.O?

Sim meus caros leitores, perdi o resto de paciência que tinha em mim, não sou de briga, mais , como diz meus colegas de vila, dou um boi pra não entra na briga, mais uma boiada pra não sair! \ò.ó/, andei até uma mesa grande onde caberia a galera toda, na mesa parecia que tinha um bando de meninas frescas ( PATTYS!!! Ò.Ó/ ) e simplesmente fiz algo que na minha terra se chama " Spary Contra-Pattys "

**Akari: **UMA BARATA CASCURA!!! ( Eu já fiz isso de verdade, mais foi no shopp XD )

**Meninas que estavam na mesa: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH/Ó.Ò\ - **Sairam correndo** -

**Akari: - ****Se sentando onde as menias estavam** - Agora sim, senta ai galera n.n

**Todos: ****- Em estado de choque depois daquela cena **-O.O

Depois de alguns minutos, todos já aviam voltado ao estado normal, conversamos, bebemos, falamos abobrinha a noite toda, mais teve uma hora que me chamou muito a atenção, foi quando as meninas foram dançar, eu não fui pois queria ficar um pouco mais sentada, enquanto a meninas estavam dançando, os meninos nem piscavam, pareciam hipnotizados, em tão eu percebi que:

Sasuke gosta da Sakura, e ela dele.

Tenten gosta do Neji, e ele dela.

Shikamaru gosta da Temari, mesmo ela não adimitindo, ela também gosta dele.

Ino pode até brigar MUITO com o Gaara, mais eles se amam.

Naruto por ser a pessoa mais lerda que eu já vi, não percebe que a Hinata gosta dele.

Então só me resta o Lee...

Prefiro segurar vela d¬¬'b

Só me resta uma alternativa... vou juntar esses casais, custe o que custar, e minhas primeiras vitímas vão ser:

**Sasuke e Sakura.**

Vou botar meu plano em ação...

**Akari: - ****Se levanta e vai até as meninas que estão dançando na pista** -

**Sakura: **Pensei que não ia vir nunca em!

**Ino: **Por que demorou tanto?

**Akari: **Estava pensando... que tal fazer-mos um rodízio de pijama?

**As meninas: **Que raio e isso? o.o'

**Akari: **E quando agente faz um rodízio de noite do pijama, por exemplo, um dia a galera toda dorme na casa de um, depois a casa de outro , até que todos tenham dormido na casa de todos n.n

**As meninas: **Ahhh...

**Temari: **AMEI A IDÉIA! ;Db

**Ino: **Apoiada:D

Nessa altura do campeonato ninguém estava mais dançando... u.ub

**Akari: **Todas estão a favor?

**Tenten, Sakura e Hinata: - ****Balança a cabeça afirmativamente **-

**Akari: **Vamos lá falar com os meninos:D

E assim fizemos, falamos com todos, menos o Lee...Vamos excluir ele dessa...E a primeira casa que nós vamos dormir e:

Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata... Isso promete muitas... emoções...

* * *

_Gomenn pela demora n.nV_

_Reviews por kami-sama, e só o que pesso u.ub_

_Kissus e ja ne! o/_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_


	3. Noite do pijama na casa dos Hyuuga nn

**- ****Ação dos personagens**** -**

**Fulano de tal: **falas...

**Deutrano:** " Pensamento do infeliz XP "

blá, blá, blá ,blá, blá... Narração

( Comentarios Deploráveis u.ub )

---------------------------------------

_**Capítolo 03 - Sasuke e Sakura PARTE 1**_

_**- Sakura Pov's -**_

Marcamos de nos encontrar na mesma ponte ás 18HS, Eu e Sakura chegamos primeiro e depois os outros, mais dessa vez, quem se atrazou foi o Naruto e o Sasuke, pelo que eles falaram, o Naruto tava dormindo ( Isso quem divia ta fazendo era o Shika-kun o.o' ), mais isso não tem importancia... Importante mesmo foi quando eles chegaran na " casa" dos Hyuuga, falando sério... na minha terra, isso tem outro nome...

**Sakura: **Voceis chamam ISSO de casa? O.O

**Naruto: **Isso e maior que todo o vaticano junto O.O

**Tenten: **Apoiado O.O

Todos estam em frente de um QUASE palácio, todo feito de mármore, com duas milastras gigantes dos dois lados de uma porta igualmente gigante vermelha, Para chegar lá em cima tinha que subir uma escada grande.

**Neji: **Como voceis veem, o pai da Hinata-sama e chegado a um exagero u.u"

**Hinata: **n.nV

Depois desse papo cabeça, entramos no "palácio", cinseramente eu não sei como não cai para trás. Tinha um saguão de entrada com o piso todo feito em mármore branco, com um origami no meio, depois tivemos que passar por outras duas portas, dessa vez menores do que a primeira, marrom com duas maçanetas de... O.O

**Todos: - ****olhando para a maçaneta** -OURO?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!?!? \O.O/

**Neji: **Até parece que voceis nunca viram isso

**Tenten: **E não vi mesmo... O.O

**Neji: **¬¬'

**Akari:** Eu tenho uma parecida n.nV

**Todos: **o.o'

Neji abriu a duas portas ao mesmo tempo, revelando uma sala LINDA! Tinha uma lareira feita de mármore preto ( Isso deve ter custado uma granda do capeta o.o' ), do lado da lareira tinha dois sofás vermelhos grandes ( uma de cada lado ;Db ) com uma mesa de centro na cor mogno.

**Hinata: **A-Aqui e a sa-sala...

**Naruto: **Ca...ra...lho... ISSO E DEMAIS HINATA-CHAN :D

**Hinata: **- **Cora** -

**Neji: **Ponham suas coisas no sofá, daqui a pouco os criados pegaram.

**Ino: **Voceis tem criados?? O.O

**Neji: **Claro, ou você acha que o pai da Hinata-sama deixaria ela botar a mão em uma vassora para limpar isso tudo ¬¬'

Resolvemos que todos nós vamos dormir na sala, depois que todos jantarem e botarem seus pijamas, sentamos nós imensos sofás dos Hyuuga's...

O silêncio estava incomodando até que...

**Akari: **Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? " Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para mim botar meu plano em ação :D "

**Temari: **Eu topo/o/

**Ino: **Também! XD

**Naruto: **OOOOOBBBBBBBAAAAAA!!!!! 8Db

**Temari: **ESSSSPPPPEEEERRRRAAAA!!!

Com isso, fez todos que estavam se levantando, arrumando as coisas, etc... Pararem na mesma hora.

**Gaara: **O que foi dessa vez Temari?

**Temari: **... Temos que acordar o Shika-kun ¬¬'

Foi nessa hora que todos se derão conta que Shikamaru estava dormindo sentado, e parecia que ele tinha um sono muito pezado.

**Ino: ****- Sacode Shikamaru com toda força que tinha -**

**Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Todos: **o.o?

**Temari: **- **Chega no pé do ouvido dele e grita****-**SSSSHHHHIIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAMMMMMAAARRRRUUU! ACORDA INFELIZ! \Ò.Ó/

**Shikamaru: **RRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNCCCCCCCC ( Gente... ele ta roncando ¬¬' )

**Tenten: **Ta morto e esqueseu de cair o.o'

**Naruto: **O que que agente faz pra acordar ele?

**Akari: **Já sei!

Ela fez uns " ins" com as mãos ( aquele troso que eles fazem para ativar o jutso ) e de sua mão surgiu uma sebon ( aquelas agulhas que o Haku usava u.u ) e com isso pegou a mão do " indivíduo" e mirou em um ponto estranho, fazendo-o acorda instantaneamente.

**Akari: **Prontinho n.n

**Sakura: **o.o? Onde você aprendeu isso?

**Akari: **Er... Bem... Isso e história pra outra hora, bem... VAMOS COMEÇAR O JOGOOO! \o/ " Eu ainda não posso falar sobre minha vida para eles "

**Shikamaru: **Por que me acordaram? \ò.ó/

**Ino: **Pra você joga Verdade ou Desafio com a gente, E VE SE NÃO RECLAMA! Ò.Ó

**Shikamaru: **Não quero... **- Volta a dormir -**

**Ino: **MAIS VAI!ò.Ó/

**Shikamaru: - ****Acorda de novo** - Hunf... problemática ¬¬'

**Temari: **CALA BOCA DE UMA VEZ SHIKAMARU! CADÊ A PORRA DA GARRAFA?! \Ò.Ó/

**Gaara: - ****Chega com uma garrafa na mão** - Ta aqui ù.ú'

**Naruto: **VAAMMMMOOOSSS COMEÇAR! XD

**Sasuke: **" Por que será que a Akari não quiz dizer onde aprendeu? Isso e muito estranho..."

**Naruto: - ****Já sentado no chão**- Vai ficar pensando na morte-da-bezerra Teme?

**Sasuke: - ****Acorda dos seus pensamentos**- Cala boca Dobe! ù.ú " Vou descobrir mais coisas sobre ela "

Sentados nessa ordemda direita da Akari estavam: Gaara,Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke ( Ele sentou ao lado da Sakura por que teria mais possibilidades de dar ele e a Akari ) Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto e finalmente Akari.

**Tenten: **Vamos começar! XD

_**Gaara pergunta para Ino**_

**Gaara: **Verdade ou desafio?

**Ino: **Verdade u.u

**Gaara: **Tem medo do desafio Ino? - **Implicando com Ino** -

**Ino: **Vai logo o raio da verdade ù.ú

**Gaara: **VocÊ ainda gosta do Sasuke?

**Ino: - ****Cora um pouco, algo discreto** - Não...

**Gaara Pov's: **" Por que raios eu perguntei isso? o.o' "

**Sakura Pov's: **" ELA NÃO GOSTA MAIS DO SASUKE! ELE E SO MEEUUUUU!! _**Inner:**_LOL! "

**Sasuke Pov's: **" Menos uma, agora só falta 999.845.318.315.451.658.147.646.795.741.764.974.671.497.947.146.714.974.176.100.114.761.642.674 e _**uma**_ e.e"

**Akari Pov's: **" Ok, para o mundo que eu quero descer! Pintou um clima aqui e eu to sobrando, ai se ele estivesse aqui..."

(P\S: Gente... Para quem não entendeu, a Akari ta falando de um menino da vila dela... Qual? Isso no desenrolar do capítolo e.e"

não entendeu o _**uma**_ que o Sasuke falou... se você esta pensando em uma menina com cabelos-cor-de-rosa e lindos olhos de esmeralda... acertou xD)

_**Sasuke pergunta para Akari**_

**Sasuke: **Verdade ou desafio? " Diz verdade!! ò.ó"

**Akari: " **Então ele quer que eu diga verdade não é? " Desafio e.e

( P/S: Ela pode ler pensamentos sim sim... Porque? Isso e asunto para outra fic ;Db )

**Sasuke: **" Porra ¬¬' Agora você me paga! " dançe a música que vocÊ acha mais idiota u.u'

**Todos: **o.o'

**Akari: **Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **hum...

**Akari: **Te detesto, na moral ¬¬'

**Sasuke: **Percebe-se - **Da um sorriso discreto** -

**Akari: - ****Se levanta e dança** - TXU, TXU, TXU... TXUTXUXUCCCCCÃÃÃÃOOO!TXU, TXU, TXU... TXUTXUXUCCCCCÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

Depois dessa "aprezentação" maravilindo ( acabei de inventar xD e maravilhoso com lindo ) que passou dos níveis de ser ridícula... ( to com uma preguisa de escrever que e uma desgraça ¬¬' )

**- Silêncio -**

**Naruto: ****- Rindo escandalosamente -** AUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHAUHAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAH

**Todos: **UAHUAHAUHUAHHAUHUAHAUHAUAHUAUAHAUHUHAUAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU

**- 5 minutos depois -**

**Todos:**** - Ainda rindo - **UhuHUAHUAUAHAUHAUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAHUAUHHAHAUHAU

**Akari: **" Acho que sou mais engraçada do que eu pensava o.o"

**Neji e Sasuke: **- **Olhando a cena incrédulos** - o.o

**Akari: **- **Cochicha para os dois** - Eu fui tão engraçada assim? o.o

**Neji e Sasuke: **Não...o.o

**Akari: **Então o.o... QUE DESCRAÇA DE RISOS SÃO ESSES??? \Ò.Ó/

**Tenten:**** - Entre os risos - ** Eu... UUAHUAUAHAUHAHUA... Não sei...HUHUAHUAHUHAUAHUA... Eu to rindo porque... UHAUHAUHUAHUAHAUAH...Eles tão rindo! XD

**Akari, Neji e Sasuke: **o.o'"""""

- **10 minutos depois , na sala** -

**Todos: **UAHUAHUAHUHAHUHAUHHAUHAUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUHAUHAUHA

**Naruto: - ****Recuperando o fôlego - **UHUHUHA Foi muito engraçado Akari-chan... o.o Akari-chan? Câde você?

Nessa hora, pararam de rir instantaneamente e só agora repararam que faltava 3 pessoas na sala...

**- Na cozinha - **

**Akari, Sasuke e Neji: ****- Jogando cartas -**

**Akari: **Desculpe meninos **- Mostra as cartas -** Ganhei dinovo xD

**Neji: **Como você faz isso? o.o **- Olha para as cartas na mesa -**

**Sasuke: **Já e a terceira vez que você ganha, nunca mais jogo com você ¬¬'

**Neji: **Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mais concordo ù.ú""

**Akari: **XD

**- Ino aparece Deus-sabe-lá-de-onde -**

**Ino: **ACHEI VOCEIs! Ò.Ó

**Akari: **Já acabaram com a seção de risos? ¬¬'

**Ino: **já n.n

**Sasukei: **Demorou em ¬¬'

**Neji: **Você não faz idéia ¬¬'

**Ino: **Vamos logo para a sala continuar a merda do jogo ù.ú

**Akari:** Bom mesmo, cansei de ganhar desses dois xD

**Neji e Sasuke: **¬¬'

**Ino: **" Para! Volta a fita que eu quero ver! Ela ganhou do Neji?! O gênio dos Hyuuga? Ela e um CRAAAANIO! O.O"

- **De volta a sala e ao jogo** -

_**Temari pergunta para Neji**_

**Temari:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Neji: **Desafio.

**Temari: **Como eu to com a síndrome do Shikamaru ( propriamente dizendo: preguissa ) Conta pra gente um piada u.u

**Neji: **ô.õ " Não sei nem se tenho senso de humor, como e que eu vou contar a porra de uma piada? Você me paga Temari! "

( Neji ta vingativo hoje xD )

**- 30 Minutos depois - **

**Neji: **_**- Pensando -**_

**Sakura: **Quando você vai falar o raio da piada em?

**Neji: **Eu não sou bom com piadas -.-'

**Ino: **Percebe-se ¬¬'

**Temari: **Como hoje eu to boazinha eu vou deixar você pedir ajuda a alguem n.nV

**Neji: **"Deixa eu ver quem tem senso de humor aqui... Naruto? Fora -.-' Shikamaru? não... ele ta dormindo, Tenten? acho que não.. como eu vou falar com ela que eu preciso da ajuda dela? ..."

**- Mais 30 Minutos depois **- ( Porra, Neji pensa d+++ ô.ô )

**Neji: **Acho que sei uma! 8D

**Temari: **Desiste Neji, ninguém vai ta te ouvindo...

Neji olha dos lados e ve que estão todos dormindo, pensou tanto que todos dormiram esperando que ele contase a piada, o que não aconteceu -.-'

**Neji: **Acho melhor eu ir dormir também ¬¬'

_**- Akari Pov's -**_

E... acho que não deu para juntar a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-kun -.-"... Mais ainda vai ter muita aguá para rola por baixo dessa ponte, pois eu já sei o que eu vou fazer... voceis não perdem por esperar...

--------------------------

Yo minna n.nV

NAUM ME MATEM NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUMMMMMMM OO!!!

Eu sei que eu demorei e tals mais e por que a merda das férias terminaram -.-'

Mais continuem acompanhando!

sugestões? dúvidas? desaforos? reclamações? esporros? asneiras? merdas e etc??

Reviews!!! 8D

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_


	4. Extra! xD

**- ****Ação dos personagens**** -**

**Fulano de tal: **falas...

**Deutrano:** "Pensamento do infeliz XP"

Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... Narração

( Comentários sem comentários xD)

* * *

Vou ter que concordar com o Shikamaru... Isso tudo e muito problemático u.u', Não deu pra eu juntar o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan TT.TT, Mais como eu não sou de desistir fácil, vou tentar de novo hoje. o/

Acordamos e fomos tomar café, devo admitir Hinata-chan e Neji-kun tem uma casa incrível! O café estava uma maravilha, marcamos que a próxima casa será do:

TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNN TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNN /o/

**Sasuke-kun!**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Nós vamos ir para casa dele às 18HS. Depois cada um foi para sua casa, mais antes...

**Akari: **Meninas! Vamos marca de sair hoje/o/

**Temari: **Ótima idéia! Podemos fazer muitas coisas!

**Sakura: **Vamos ao cinema! \O/

**Ino: **Nunca pensei em falar isso... Mais a Testuda deu uma ótima idéia XD

**Sakura: **¬¬'

**Tenten: **Que horas?

**Hinata: **Às 3HS tá-tá bom?

**Akari: **Perfeitooo/o/

**Sakura:**Em frente do Ichiraku ta?

**Temari: **Então até La! Já ne! O//

**Hinata, Akari, Tenten, Ino: **Já ne! O////

E assim foi, cada uma pra sua casa, obviamente eu fui para a da Sakura-chan ( não se esqueçam que eu to hospedada lá u.ob )

* * *

Já está na hora da gente encontrar com as meninas, Sakura estava com sua roupa normal ninja (não sei descrever aquilo n.n/) e eu estava com meu colete Jounin e minha bandana do pais do raio. Fomos em direção ao centro da vila, não sei como ela consegue gravar o nome te todas as ruas que já passamos até agora, olha que não foram poucas em! Andamos até aquele restaurante que vende o Remédio do Naruto! Rámem para quem não lembra. Chegamos lá e vimos Tema-chan e Ino-chan... er...

**Akari e Sakura: **- _**Desviam de pratos,palitinhos, cadeiras, pernas, pratos, raméns,braços e cabeças, etc** –_

Tentando se matar ¬¬'

**Sakura: **O que ta acontecendo aqui?! Tão tentando um homicídio?! OO

**Akari: **Ou uma chacina, não sei se você percebeu, mais tem muita gente fudida nesse lugar ú.ù"

Se você olha-se para os lados, iria perceber que o hospital vai ta lotado.

**Ino: **ISSO E CULPA DA TEMARI! Ò.Ó9

**Temari: **MENTIRA! TUDO ISSO E CULPA SUA! Ò.Ó9

**Ino: **TA ME CHAMANDO DE MENTIROSA?!!??!! Ò.Ó9

**Temari:**SE A CARAPUSA SERVIR!! Ò.Ó9

**Ino: **HORA SUA..._ **–**Espancamento –_

**Akari:_ -_**_ Em estado de choque **–**_ OO Elas são assim sempre?!

**Sakura: _-_**_ Também em estado de Choque **–**_ OO São...

**Akari: **OO... xD... Sugoiiii!!! LoI

**Tenten_: -_**_Acabando de chegar-_Que porra e essa? Ô.Ô

**Akari: **Sem comentários ¬¬'

**Hinata: -**_ Também acaba de chegar -_ O-O Q-uê –ta-ta aconte-te-cendo? OO

**Akari: **Já ouviu falar em algo chamado barraco? ¬¬

**Tenten: **Temos que segurar elas, antes que elas matem alguém!

**Sakura: **Matar elas já fizeram, vamos tentar impedir que ela SE matem u.u

**Hinata: **Cadê a-a Akari-chan?

**Akari: -**_Sentada em um banquinho, comendo pipoca e assistindo a "luta"-_ Porrada meninas!... Da um soco no olho dela!... ABAIXA...Essa foi por pouco u.u

**Sakura: **Akari-chan!! O.o

**Akari: **Sim:)

**Tenten: **Para de incentivar a porradaria por favor ù.ú"

**Akari: **Mais isso e tãããão divertido :D

**Sakura: **Não e não.

**Akari: **A Ino-chan ta perdendo u.u

**Sakura: **Que divertido :D

**Tenten e Hinata: **¬¬'

**Tenten: **Vamos tentar separa a briga, Vem Hina-chan _– Sai puxando Hinata para perto do barraco-_

* * *

****

**_- 30 minutos depois –_**

Entre mortos e feridos todos se salvaram :D, A Ino-chan e a Tema-chan já para de brigar, Hina-chan e Tenten-chan ainda estão vivas, eu e Saku-chan Roucas de tanto gritar torcendo e etc... MAIS ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA! o/

Fomos no cinema, compramos em TOOOOOOODAS as lojas da cidade, compramos tudo que vimos pela frente, então, para descansar, fomos a uma lanchonete que tinha por ai.

**Tenten: **Ai meus pés!

**Sakura: **To morta!

**Hinata: **Também...

**Akari, Ino e Temari: **Já estão cansadas?! Ô.õ

**Sakura: **Andamos o dia inteiro, já está anoitecendo, e vocês ainda tão querendo andar?!

**Ino: **Você tem razão u.u

_**Temari, Tenten e Akari: - **Sobem em cima da mesa e berram –_ ALELUI! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! AAALLEEEUUUIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/\o/\o/

**Hinata: **Por-Porque ale-leluia? o.o

**Tenten: **A Ino-chan finalmente concordou com a Saku-chan! o/

**Temari: **Isso só acontece quando porcos caírem do céu! o/

Do nada, um porco com asas que veio do quinto dos infernos cai em cima da mesa onde elas estavam.

_**Porco Voador do quito ****dos inferno-**RRROOONNNCCCC –_ bate asas e voa para os céus onde nunca mais ninguém ira de incomodar o/ -

**Sakura: **Olha Ino-Porca, o seu parente veio te visitar xD

**Ino: **Não era você que já estava cansada?Também né?! Carregar essa ESTENSA testa deve pessar sabia xD

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Sakura: **Porca ¬¬

**Ino: **Testuda ¬¬

**Temari: **PARA CASETE! Òó9

**Sakura: _- _**_Vira a cara para o lado direito -_Porca ¬¬

**Ino:**- _Vira a cara para o lado esquerdo -_Testuda ¬¬

**Tenten, Hinata, Akari e Temari: **ù.ú""

Logo após esses acontecimentos retardados, pedimos uns milkshakes para tomar-mos (não, para come-los ¬¬') Hinata e Temari pediram dois de flocos, Sakura pediu de morango (porque e rosa minha genteee o/) Ino pediu um light, porque ta de dieta, e Tenten e eu pedimos dois de chocolates (CHOCOLATE?! ONDEEEEEE!??! Ó.Ò7 (chocólatra a vistaaa xD(Chega de comentários mongóis ù.ú")

**Temari**Akari-chan... conte pra gente sobre sua vida lá na sua vila!

**Sakura: **Boa! o/ Você sabe tudo sobre agente, mais agente não sabe nadinha sobre você u.u

**Akari**_- Quase engasga com o milkshake–_Bom... er... bem eu... não posso falar agora... sabe eu... Eita porra...

**Tenten: **"Porque ela não quer falar sobre a vida dela? Muito estranho..."

**Sakura: **"Boiei legal agora o.o"

**Ino: **"cri...cri...cri..."crilin xD)

**Tenten: **Por que você não quer fala isso para gente?! ó.ò

**Akari: **Diremos que eu não...quero que mude nada entre agente Y.Y

**Temari: **Cada vez que você fala... fico sem entender mais nada... o.o (RIMOUU xD)

**Ino:** Você ta escondendo alguma coisa da gente não ta?

**Akari: **... Tó... Y.Y

**Sakura: **Conta para gente! Eu to quase morrendo de curiosidade!

**Akari: **E que se eu falar, vocês vão começar a me tratar...diferente...- Disse ela falando essa última palavra quase em um sussurro.

**Hinata: **-Resolveu abrir a boca –Como assim... diferente

**Akari: **Vocês não vamos me olhar como vocês me olham agora... Muito menos falar como falam comigo agora... Vocês nem poderiam se aproximar de mim... – Disse ela com muito pesar.

A mesa mergulhou em um silêncio meio que... macabro... Parecia até que o ar tinha ficado mais pesado.

**Hinata: **Já que você não quer falar agora, agente espera chegar a hora de você se abrir ta bem?

**Akari: **Vo-Vocês fariam isso por mim? ÇÇ

**Sakura: **Claro! Você e nossa amiga! o/

**Akari: **- Com os olhos inchados de lágrimas- Sa-Sabia que nunca ninguém falou que era meu amigo? ÇÇ

**Tenten: **Mais agora falamos! o/ você e nossa amiga sim sim!

**Ino: **Te adoramos!

**Akari: **- _Não agüentando segurar as lágrimas –_ BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ TToTT

**Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Temari:**_ - Comovidas –ÇÇ_

**Temari: **Abraço coletivoo ToT

**Meninas: **EEEE! \ToT/

Depois disso, já estava na hora de irem para suas casas se arrumarem para irem a Casa do Uchiha. Cada uma seguiu o seu caminho, mais as kunochis que Konoha só pensavam em uma coisa...

_"Qual será o segredo de Akari?"_

**_Tsuzuki_**

_

* * *

_

_E Viveram felizes para sempre! o_

_ZueraxD_

_Gomenn pela demora e pelos erros de Portuga n.n/_

_E ai genteee? O que axaram do cap_

_Ruim? Péssimo? Não serve nem para papel higiênico? Uma merda literal?_

_E só aperta um "**Go**"Ali em baixo e escrever o que você quiser MESMO! o_

_**P/S: **Qual e o segredo de Akari?_

_Mande suas respostas por reviews e faça uma perváflixxxx_

_xD_

**_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsume S2_**


	5. O bem dito soro da coragem XD

**Naruto não é meu**,Sorte dele, porque... **MORTE AO NARUTO! VIDA AO SASORI-SEXY-DANNA!! -/**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **_Ação dos personagens_** -**

**Fulano de tal: **falas...

**Beltrano:** "Pensamento do infeliz XP"

**Sicrano: **_**Fala ao telefone, etc. **__**- Passagem de tempo, hora e lugar )o) -.**_

Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... Narração

(Comentários ignorantes n.n/)

Enjoy! o/

-

-

-

-

_**Capítulo 05 – Sasuke e Sakura PARTE 3**_

_**Akari Pov's**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Kyyyaaa . Tô morrendo de sono... Sabe o por quê? Não?! COMO NÃO!?

AAhh e.. Você não estava me vendo n.n, mas, eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu... Eu simplesmente...

Passei parte da minha noite relaxante de sono em claro pensando o que eu poderia aprontar pra fazer o casal rosinha e azulzin (Sakura e Sasuke) namorarem de vez, e para com essa cú dosagem aqui. ùu Mas ES que minha mente é uma caixinha de surpresas! \o/ Tenho o plano P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O... Só preciso de ajuda de uma pessoa que eu sei que posso confiar. e.e

**Akari: **_- Discando uns números no telefone _- Atende, desgraça è.é9

**Temari: **_- Do outro lado da linha – __**Quem e o filho do demo que ta me ligando às 4 da manhã? Z.Z**_

**Akari: "**4 da manhã? O.o' Nem Percebi! xD" É a Akari, Temari-chan. n.n E preciso de sua ajuda para uma pequena tramóia. n.n

**Temari: **_**Eu a ajudaria com muuuuito gosto, mas... PODERIA LIGAR-ME PELO MENOS APÓS O SOL NASCER? **_

**Akari: **Não! n.n Tem que ser nesse minuto, nesse instante... Resumindo... AGORA!!!! Ò.Ó

**Temari: **_**Ù////U Fala o que você quer praga.**_

**Akari: **n.n Também te amo! n.n E o seguinte, é só uma pequena coisa que você vai fazer... Simples, prático e rápido! n.n É só pra dar um pequeno empurrãozinho na vida amorosa de nossa pequena menina do cabelo de chiclete. n.n

**Temari: **_**Cabelo de chiclete? O.o"**_

**Akari: **A Sakura. n///n

**Temari: **_**AAAhhh n//n... Tá, mas... O que você quer que eu faça a essa hora da manhã?**_

**Akari: **_-Risada maléfica- _UAHUhauhUHAUHhahua èé

**Temari: **_**"**__Credo! O.o Menina dos infernos..."_

**Akari: **O plano é o seguinte...

-

-

-

-

-

- (Achou mesmo que eu ia contar? XDDDD)

-

-

-

-

-

_**Temari Pov's**_

Isso vai dar mxrda! u.u O que será que aquela louca varrida estava pensando quando convenceu-me a levar um bilhete ao Sasuke-san às exatas 4:28 da manhã?... Ahh! Lembrei-me! Aquela menina fez o plano mais doido que eu já vi na vida. o//o' E por isso que eu tô aqui! \o/

Ela me mandou entregar o bendito bilhete ao Sasuke-san, né? É isso que eu vou fazer! è.é

**Temari: **_- Bate na porta -_

Silêncio...

**Temari: **_- Bate com mais força na porta -_

Deixe-me ver... Silêncio... xD

**Temari: **ò.o9

_- Da uma voadora na porta fazendo-a cair longe - _

(Voadora rules! Ú.ù/)

**Temari: **Lá vou eu:D SSSSAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!! \O/

Incrível! ...

... Continua a porra do silêncio Ù.u

**Temari: **E depois se diz um shinobi. ù.u Que raio de sono pesado é esse? Ele tá em estado vegetativo aí dentro? Ò.ó _– Entra na casa, com a maior cara-de-pau já vista pelo guinness book. _(É assim que se escreve essa bxsta? Se não for vai passar a ser! o/)

-

-

-

_**Normal Pov's**_

Temari, a nossa aventureira está vagando pelos imensos corredores do castelo do Drácula e.. Ops! Script errado xD

Temari estava andando pelos corredores da mansão Uchiha (Não tinha muita diferença no outro Script e ainda mais. _– Desvia de uma cadeira-_ Oo'' É melhor eu continuar...) Estava tudo mergulhado no silêncio... Não havia nenhum ruído, nem o barulho de grilos lá fora se ouvia...

(**Grilo: **Crii Crii n.n

**Autora: **_-Pega metralhadora e atira no grilo-_ Eu falei sem ruídos!! Ò.Ó9

**Grilo:** x.x'')

Andou mais um pouco e ouviu algo muito... muuuuito estranho...

- RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNCCCCCCCC – (Encare isso como uma onomatopéia. n//n)

**Temari: **Que Shikamaru não me ouça, senão ele vai me encher o saco até eu morrer, mas... Putz! Como isso e problemático! ¬¬

Temari entrou no quarto em que ouviu aquela "coisa" alta e quase vomitou seu pâncreas quando se deparou com a cena, imagine você leitor: Sasuke espalhado na cama parecendo uma perereca arregaçada com um short amarrotado preto e uma regata... **ROSA!**

**Temari: **_- Falando baixo - _Deus! \o/ Cadê minha câmera em uma hora como essa? Ah! Tá no meu bolso. :D

Depois de uma cessão de fotos, no qual ela diz que é para a posteridade e quem sabe, digno de passagem (permanente) no orkut. :D Ela lembra-se o que ela foi fazer ali e vai acorda o vagabundo de uma vez! )o)

**Temari:**_-Balançando ele com toda a força que tem-_ACORDA SEU FILHO DE UMA POTRANCA!

**Sasuke: **ZzZzZ... RROONNNCC:O ZzZzZzZ...

**Temari: **¬¬ Vou ter que apelar. ¬¬ _- Disse indo em direção à cozinh a-_

_**- 10 minutos depois n.n -**_ (Atenção meus caros leitores, a cena a seguir contem violência contra uma boa noite de sono embaixo de umas cobertas fofas. E crianças, não façam isso em casa... Faça na casa daquele seu amigo fedelho, que você quer vingar-se (Lembre-se, vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena.) ou do seu doce irmão caçula, é muito mais divertido! è.éb)

**Temari: **_- Com um balde de água GELADA entupida de __**gelo **__e uma buzina. -_

**Temari: **Espero que isso cause dor até seus nos seus parentes. :D - _Joga a água toda em cima dele e aperta a buzina bem no ouvido dele. -_

-

-

-

_**- Na sede da Akatsuki em Pindamonhangaba –**_

**Itachi: **_- Dormindo igual a um anjo (gostoso:D(XD)) em sua cama em seu quarto n.n - _:O

**Konan: **_- Na sala assistindo filme com o resto da Akatsuki - _n.n

**Akatsuquetes: **_- Assistindo um filme igual a um bando de retardados mentais -_ n.n

**Itachi: ­**_- Gritinho de gay quando vê liquidação de calcinhas fio dental :D –_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Huh??! Ele não estava dormindo?)

_- A casa treme, uma Tsunami começa, um terremoto acaba com Londres e um furacão destrói a Alemanha - _

**Akatsuketes: **ºOº !!! OMFG!!!

-

-

**Sasuke: **MEGALOMANIACA-FILHADEUMAPOTRANCA-APOCALIPSE-MYGOD-VAISEFUDER-TOBA-DESGRAÇA-PUTA-CARALHO-VEADO-GAZELA-CCCCCCCCÚÚÚÚÚÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Temari: **Também te amo, rosinha:D

**Sasuke: **COMO ASSIM ROSINHA?! \Ò.Ó/

**Temari: **Olha pró seu umbigo, seu míope. ¬¬

**Sasuke: **_- olha para a blusa -_ O//////O""""

**Temari: **Akari-chan pediu para eu entregar isto a você! n.n _- Entrega o bilhete -_

**Sasuke: **Podia, pelo menos, esperar o sol raiar. ¬¬

**Temari: **Você acha que EU gostaria de estar aqui e ver essa sua cara de cú?? ¬¬ Mas, pelo menos, eu saí faturando com as fotos! 8D - _Sai correndo _-

**Sasuke: **O que ela quis dizer com o raio das fotos? ò.o _- Olha para a blusa - _Eu tinha que colocar logo a bustranha da blusa do traveco do meu irmão. ¬¬'

-

-

-

_**- Enquanto isso, na casa da Sakura n.n/ -**_

_**Akari Pov's**_

Sakura Haruno, ou você fica com o Uchiha-kun de uma vez por todas, ou eu não me chamo Akari. n.n Peraí... O.o Esse não é meu nome mesmo! XDDD

Como é mesmo os ingredientes daquele soro dos infernos? Hummm.. Ah!

Depois de algumas idas e vindas nos campo de Konoha, consegui colher tudo e o raio do soro tá pronto! \o/ Ele é um tipo de soro que faz as pessoas fazerem as coisas que elas nunca fariam normalmente, esse é o ...

Soro da Coragem! \o/

Agora é só fazer a Sakura beber isso... n.n

**Akari: **_- Pega um copo e enche ele de soro, abre um pouco a boca da Sakura e despeja tooodo o conteúdo do copo nela, quase matando a menina afogada xD -_

**Sakura: **Cof Cof! COUGH!!! GARH... ARH! ... Erm... o.o...

**Akari: **O.o" ..."Bom... Tá fazendo o efeito**\**o/"

**Sakura: **...

**Akari: **...

**Sakura: **...?

**Akari: **...?

**Sakura: **...!

**Akari: **...!

**Sakura: **Eu preciso falar com o Sasuke agora! Isso é urgente! Bateu uma coragem de ir lá e dar uns catas nele! O.O

**Akari: **"Pxta que parxu! Eu só "O" Bicho, mano:D"

**Akari: **Vai lá pra ponte onde vocês treinam! \o/ Ele deve estar lá! n.n

**Sakura: **_- Olha o relógio na parede -_ Às 5 da manhã? Õ.ô

**Akari: **Ele gosta de chegar cedo, hehe. n////n

**Sakura: **_- Com a maior inocência - _Tudo bem! n///n Fui! É hoje que eu saio da seca! )o)

**Akari:**"Esse soro é fuego! XD Espero que o Sasuke traga o extintor... O//o"

-

-

-

_**-Na ponte de encontro do time 07 n.n/-**_

_**Sasuke Pov's**_

**Sasuke: **" Espero que Sakura dê uma ótima explicação por mandar chamar-me às 4 da manhã por uma destruidora de sonos quentes e fofinhos!! ù///ú "

De longe ele avista uma cabeleira rosada correndo igual o diabo corre fugindo da cruz... Ela chega cada vez mais perto... Ela não tá diminuindo a velocidade... Se ela continuar correndo assim, ela não vai conseguir frear. ó//ò

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Sakura Pov's**_

Pela-santa-mãe-de-deus! É impressão minha, ou o Sasuke tá mais gostoso a cada dia?! Eu não tô me agüentando! To explodindo! AAAHHH! ART IS A BANG!! (**Deidara:**_-EMOcionado-_ TT **Autora: **Hohoho :D Não resisti/o/ (XD)) Agora sim, eu concordo com o Lee... ISSO É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! (**Lee: **Sakura-chan TToTT **Gai:**_-Sorriso Colgate- (XD)_)

**Sakura: **_- Pula no colo de Sasuke e dá um beijo à lá Desentupidor-de-pia-_

**Sasuke: **" Isso é um ótimo motivo. " _–Correspondendo fervorosamente o beijo-_

-

-

-

_**- Atrás de uma moita, perto da ponte-**_

**Akari: **Santa-maria-de-jectiba! Isso tudo aí é por falta de homem? o///o

**Temari:** No que a necessidade transforma as pessoas... o//o

**Akari: **Tipo... Vamos deixa eles sozinhos. Não tô aqui pra vê esses dois se comendo por aí. ù.ú/ (Tradução: Segurar vela. XD)

**Temari: **Com certeza! \o/ Vamos sair logo de trás dessa moita, porque eu posso jurar que vi uma barata por aqui. u.u

**Akari: **Ba-Ba-Bara-ra-ta-ta-ta? O////////////O

**Temari: **Brincadeira! xD Se não eu seria a primeira a correr! XDDD

**Akari: **Então pode começar, porque tem uma perto do seu pé!! O////O

**Temari: **... Hahaha! Não teve graça nenhuma na sua brincadeira Aka-chan. u.u

**Akari: **Quem disse que eu tô brincando???? O////O

**Temari**: _- Olha para seu pé e vê a visão do inferno: Uma barata G-I-G-A-N-T-E perto do pé dela -_

**Akari e Temari: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! \O/ \O/

_**- **__Correndo para casa que nem um bando de búfalos fugindo da época de caça – (Nunca ouvi falar em caça de búfalos, já ouvi falar em toureadas. O.o)_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Akari Pov's**_

**Akari: "**Daqui a algumas horas, o soro vai sumir no sangue dela, e então vai lembrar-se de tudo que ela fez! XD Eu só quero ver a cara dela!! XD Até lá eu vou dormi. Tô morrendo de sono. e.e"

_- Cai na cama, de roupa e tudo e dorme instantaneamente -_

**Despertador: **PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!

**Akari:** Desgraça de despertador! _– Pega o despertador e joga pela janela. -_

**Akari: "**Nota mental: Comprar um novo despertador para a Sakura. xD E... quem será o próximo casal que vou juntar? XDDD" _– Volta a dormir -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Yo minna! n.n __**– Desvia de umas kunais -**_

_Eu sei que foi incompetência de minha parte não posta essa bustranha de uma vez e ver como eu não consigo fazer nada descente. Mais minhas provas bimestrais tão aí/o/ E no simulado eu tirei 3 em matemática! ç.ç (ºoº) Matemática, sua desgraçada! ù.ú_

_-_

_Deixem uma louca insana feliz! \o/ Mande__uma review! \o/ Se não mandar, cabeças vão rolar e o Deidara vai explodir a... O.o_

_... Já sei! \o/ O Deidara vai explodir a: kikolándia! )o) uAHUahuHAuau XDDDDDD_

_**Deidara: **__E isso aí! ò.ó9... Mas, onde é a Kikolándia? __O.o''_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- __**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_

-

-

-


	6. Sakê 8D

**N-A-R-U-T-O **não é meu... Se fosse ele seria uma verdadeira arte. ;D

**Deidara: **Art is a Bang! \o/

**Eu: **Não dá vontade de morder? 83

**Deidara: **Ü

**- **_Ação dos personagens_** -**

**Fulano de tal: **falas... (**Deidara: **Novidade. ¬.\)

**Autora: **Cala essa boca sexy e continua. è.é

**Beltrano:** "Pensamento do infeliz. XP"

**Sicrano: **_**Fala no telefone, e... Na hora vocês entendem. ù.u/**_

_**- Passagem de tempo, século e milênio. Oo -**_

Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... Narração.

(Comentários ignorantes. n.n/)

**Sasori: **Vamos começar logo a via(da)gem. ù.ú

**Autora: **Gostoso. ;D

**Sasori e Deidara: **o.o'' o.\)"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Cap.06 – Sakê. 8D**

_**Akari Pov's**_

_HauhUHU_

_HUHUhauhUAUH_

_**-Risada insana-**__ uAHUhahUAHUhauhAHUhauHAUhauHA Arr Cof Cof WTF?! OMG?!_

_Tá bom, já parei. x.x'_

_Diz aí meu povo, eu sou demais/o/_

_Levanta as mãos e canta comigo! LOL_

_)o)_

_Finalmente juntei aquelas coisas de uma vez por todas, como sou má. è.é_

_Mas, como meu ego tá maior que a parede do prédio da Hokage, os manos vão ter que sobreviver a uma noite na casa do Sasuke-kun._

_Vou aprontar. ò.ó/_

_Vejamos, qual insanidade eu posso fazer essa noite? \8D/_

_Jogo dos espíritos? Muuuuito clichê. ¬¬_

_STRIPER POKER?! \O/_

_Esqueci-me que eu não tô na minha vila, pois se eu fizer isso lá, o povo faz de tudo para perder... Tarados... ¬¬_

_Por livre e espontânea pressão, tenho que concordar com o Shikamaru, isso é MUITO problemático. ù.ú/..._

_... MELDELS! Minha mente já tem um plano..._

_Isso vai ser... Alcoólico? o.ó''_

_AUHuhauAHUhuhuahuAUuahuHA. XDD_

**Sakura: **Akari-chan... Você tá bem? o.o'''

**Akari: **auhUAH... o.o... Estou! Por que não estaria? 8D/

**Sakura: **Você tá fazendo tantas caretas que parece que está tendo um ataque catatônico. ú.ú/

**Akari: **_**'Quem vai ter vão ser dois de seus amigos.' **_;DD

**Sakura: **Vai benzer, menina... o.o...

_**Casa (Cof...Mansão...Cof) Uchiha – Na hora que eles marcaram, como a autora é baka, ela não lembra as horas. /o/-**_

_DING DONG!_

(**Autora: **Espelho, espelho meu, existe onomatopéia mais tosca que eu? XD _**Espelho: **_Sim... Essa que você acabou de fazer. ù.ú **Autora: **Seu gay. ¬¬)

A frente da casa/mansão Uchiha se encontrava: Neji e Hinata, o primeiro segurando duas bolsas; Tenten, com sua bolsa de panda (8D); Ino, com a bolsa mais rosa que o cabelo da Sakura; Shikamaru, estatelado ao chão, babando tanto que podia-se jurar que ele é as próprias cataratas do Iguaçu (Okay, esqueçam essa comparação ¬¬); Temari, se abanando com seu 'mini' leque; Naruto, pulando que nem um retardado com sua toquinha de ursinho na cabeça; Sakura, com sua mochila de Flores e Akari, com a mochila que foi 'cuspida' pela máquina quando ela veio para Konoha, mais com um GRANDE volume. (Vide cap. 01 o///) Gaara... Com aquele jarro tamanho família, cheio de areia. /o/

**Sakura: **_**-Acabando de tocar a campainha- **_n.n

**Ino: **Por que tá tão feliz, ô testuda? ¬¬

**Sakura: **Não interessa, porca. ¬¬'

**Ino: **¬¬

**Sakura: **¬¬

**Ino: **¬¬

**Sakura: **¬¬

**Ino: **¬¬

**Sakura: **¬¬

**Ino: **¬¬

**Sakura: **¬¬

**Ino: **¬¬

**Temari: **PORRA!! SASUKE, ATENDE ESSA $ DESSA PORTA, OU QUER QUE EU ARROMBE QUE NEM ONTEM A NOITE?!! Ò.ó9

**Sakura e Ino: **O.o'' ...

**Neji: **(Pensei que ele era mudo. o.o) Podemos saber o que você foi fazer à noite na casa do Sasuke?

**Temari: ****-Olha para Akari -** ;P

**Akari: ****-Olha para Temari- **xD

**Povo: ****-Não entendendo arapongas nenhuma-**

**Sasuke: ****-Abrindo a porta sem camisa e um pouco molhado-** (Autora: **-Hemorragia x.x**)

**Sakura: ****- Dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.-**

**Sasuke: ****- Sussurra algo no ouvido dela.-**

**Sakura: -****Super/mega/extra Power corada.-** n///////n

**Tenten: **... O que foi que eu perdi? o.o

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan... ToT

**Temari e Akari: ****-Risada maléfica, com direito a trovoadas e ondas se chocando nas pedras, à lá Gai-sensei.-** UAHuhauHAUhauhAUHuahuAHUAHuahu \XD/ \8D/

**Ino: ****Vestida de mãe-de-santa.- **Saia desses corpos que não te pertencem, fio do demo! Ò.ó/ **-Batendo nelas com uma galinha preta.-**

**Akari: **Depois eu que só a louca nesse lugar. ú.ù/

**Temari:** Idem. \ú.ù

**Temari e Akari: **Vú.ù/\ú.ùV

**Gaara: **Por amor a Kami-sama, vamos entrar nesse bosteiro de uma vez. ¬¬''

**Naruto: ****-Chutando Shikamaru- **Acorda, coisa! \o/

**Shikamaru: **Onde estou? \'-'/

**Naruto: **No Himalaia! 8D

**Shikamaru: **Incrível, você sabe uma palavra nova. ú.ù

**Naruto: **ò.ó9

_**Mansão Uchiha (lá dentro pra ser mais especifica)**_

**Ino: ****-Tendo um ataque epilético.-** IMPOSSÍVEL! A PALAVRA ''SAKURA'', ''SASUKE'' E ''NAMORO'' NÃO DÃO CERTO EM UMA FRASE SÓ! ISSO É UM ABSURDO!! EU VOU QUEBRA TU...

**Neji: ****Tacando um tampão na boca dela.-** Pelo amor de nossos ouvidos, cala a boca! Ò.ó/

**Akari: **Neji! Seja louvado! \o/

**Temari, Tenten, Sakura e Naruto: **Améémmm! \o/\o/\o/\o/

**Neji: **o.o''

**Ino: **¬¬

**Shikamaru: **Z.Z **– Dormindo – **

**Gaara e Sasuke: **u.u

**Akari: **Mas, hein... Povão! Eu tive uma idéia! \o/

**Temari: **_**'' MELDELS! Eu vou morrer ó.ò\''**_

**Akari: **Calma Temari, você não vai morrer. ¬¬ Pois é, o jogo e um seguinte: Trouxe aqui umas garrafas de sakê, formaremos uma roda e colocaremos uma no centro, cada um fala algo que já fez na vida, se a pessoa nunca fez, toma um gole da bebida, conta como foi e escolhe alguém para dar a vez. Alguma dúvida? n.n

**Naruto: ****- Levanta a mão- **

**Akari: **Fala, mermão. o/

**Naruto: **Da onde você conseguiu essa quantidade de sakê toda? '-'

**Akari: **...

-

-

-

_**Escritório da Hokage**_

**Tsunade: **SHIZUNE MANDE UMA MENSAGEM PARA A ANBU, O FBI, A TROPA DE ELITE! °O°

**Shizune: **A Akatsuki está atacando a vila? O.O

**Tsunade: **NÃO! PIOR!!! \ToT/

**Shizune: **A Kyuubi ! O bicho tá solto!? °O°

**Tsunade: **NÃÃO! MUITO PIOOR! TToTT/

**Shizune: **PELOAMORDEDEUSBUDAENTREOUTRASRELIGIÕES! FALA LOGO O QUE FOI CRIATURA! Ò.Ó

**Tsunade: **MEU SAKÊ SSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU!!! \TT¬TT/

**Shizune: ****--Capota- **x.x

-

-

-

**Akari: **n.n

**Naruto: **o.o''

**Sasuke: **Começa logo essa coisa. ¬¬

**Akari: **Já vai estressado, você devia me agradecer viu ¬¬

**Sasuke: **ú.ù

**Ino: ****-Tirando o tampão da boca. XD- **Já que você inventou esse jogo, mostra pra gente como é, Aka-chan 8D

**Akari: **Lá vou eu/o/ Hm... Eu já pulei de um trem em movimento! \o/ Quem nunca fez isso toma um gole! \o/

**Gaara, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto: ****- Tomando uma golada de sakê.-**

**Ino: **Conta essa história direito Aka-chan. Como você pulou do trem? O.o''

**Akari: **Em uma missão com meu time, eu tive que correr atrás de um bandido, como o fío de um corno pulou do trem para que nós não o pegássemos, tivemos que pular. ú.ù/

**Tenten:**... Deixe-me adivinhar... Você foi pular porque o bandido pulou... Ou você jogou o cara e foi atrás do corpo dele? U.U

**Akari: **Da onde você tirou a segunda opção?

**Tenten: **Deduzindo de sua personalidade psicótica...

**Akari:... **Tá tão na cara assim? n.n''

**Tenten: **o.o

**Akari: **Vamos continuar esse desbunde de uma vez. ¬¬ Eu escolho... hm... Minha parceira de crimes, Temari-chan! \o/

**Temari: **XD Pois bem... Vamos ver...

-

_**5 horas depois**_

-

**Hinata:****- Embriagada-**TToTT Ai aQuElE **INC** CaChOrRo Do KiBa **INC **qUaSe tIrOu a vIrGiNdADe MiM, uMa pUrA vIrGeM MeNiNa pErVa. XDDD

**Neji: ****- Meio bêbado- **Eu **INC **MaTooO **INC **aQuElE pRoJeTo dE CaChOrRo bÍpEdEeEeH! Ò.ó/

**Akari: ****- Sóbria- **Papo de bêbado é tãão construtivo e emo-cional. ¬¬/

**Temari: ****­-Também sóbrea- **Estamos aí. ¬¬/

**Hinata: INC **AGORA /o/ EuU VoU EsCoLhEr **INC **O PróXiMo iNfElIzZzzZ XD VaI Tu aKa-ChAnNnnN. XDDDD

**Akari: **Primeiro, vou contar os corpos dessas coisas aqui. Sakura tá desmaiada. Sasuke idem, Gaara até agora não pôs um gole de bebida na boca, pois... ¬¬

**Gaara: **Eles só fazem coisas incríveis, a última coisa foi que o Shikamaru já saiu pelado na rua. ¬¬

**Akari: **Como você pode ver, Gaarinha está vivo, Ino está vomitando os rins, pâncreas e outros órgãos. Tenten está... Nem vai, nem vem. XD

**Temari: **Pelo que te conheço, você vai aprontar não vai? Ó.ó

**Akari: **... To ficando muito previsível... ¬¬ Mas... Já que você tocou no assunto. :D

**Temari: **Vai lá, super-heroína dos encalhados! Salve o dia de dois retardados! \o/

**Gaara: **Ohh, claro... Lá vai a super-heroína japonesa, mais anti-japonesa de todo Japão. ¬¬

**Akari: **¬¬"""""""" Temari, vai lá perguntar para a Tenten se ela gosta do Neji, já que ela tá meio bêbada, ela vai falar mais que o normal. XD

**Temari: ****-Fazendo o sinal da cruz.-** Buda, papai do céu entre outros santos, me livre dessa louca... Já to indo, coisa. /o/ **-Se levanta e vai para perto da Tenten.-**

_**-**_

_**Com Neji.**_

_**-**_

**Akari: ****-Vai para perto do Neji.- **NEJI! Meu amigão! \:D/

**Neji: **VaI MaTaR UmA gALInHa pReTa pRa fAzEr mAcUmMmbAa. XDDDD

**Akari: **Meu caro amigo sóbrio _**''O que eu não faço por essas meninas. ToT'' **_o que você sente pela Tenten? n.n''

**Neji: **Eu AmO ElAa XDDD

**Akari: **o.o... Assim... Na buxa?

**Neji: **SiImMmM /O/

**Akari: **Então vai lá dar um beijo nela, já que você ta bêbado, ela vai achar que é por causa da bebida :3

**Neji: **BoA IdéIa aKa-cHaNnN /o/ LÁ vOu IiEuUuu. :D

**Akari: **Credo em cruz...

**Gaara: **Neji não tá bêbado, da trêbido ¬¬

**Akari: **Ele tá tão doido, que tá chamando urubu de meu loro... ¬¬

-

_**Com Tenten.**_

-

**Temari: **Tenten... o.o

**Tenten: ****-Não tão bêbada.- **Só um pouquinho... **-****Sobe encima do sofá e grita, totalmente embriagada.-**Vaaaamos cantar/o/

_Te encontreeeei, toda remelenda, estrunchada, no bar entregue as bebidas. o//_

_Te corteeei, os cabelos do suvaco, as unhas do pé, te chamei de queridaa. XD_

**Temari: **Menina, taca a mãe para ver se quica. ¬¬

_Te insinéééééi todos altos, reversos, translação que faz a Terra girar! \o/_

_Te falééééi que o importante e competir, mais te maato de pancada se você não ganhar. )o)_

_Você foooooi agora a coisa mais importante que já me aconteceu nesse momento em toda minha vidaa. /o/_

_Um paradoxo do pretérito, perfeito, do complexo, da teoria da relatividade. n.n9_

_Um momento crucial, sabe, sobre, sabe,que o sabiá sabia assoviar. \o/ ;_

_E queeem mafagavava um magafafinho um bom magafafinhador serááááá. /o/_

**Temari: **Tenten, se for cantar, pelo amor de deus, canta outra coisa, MENOS mamonas assinas. ¬¬

**Tenten: **_Te faleeei que o pediatra, doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé/o/_

_Os oista cuida dos oios, os ocúlista, deus me livre nunca vão mexer no meu. XDDD_

_Pois pra mimmmm! Você é uma besta mitológica , cabelo pichain, parecida com a medusaaa! \o/_

_Eu disse iiisso pra rima com a somas do cateto, E IGUAL À PORRA DA HIPOTENUSAAAAAAA! \O/ VAI, povooo!_

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Ino: **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! XDDDD

**Shikamaru: **RRRROOOONNNCCC...**–Dormindo-**

**Gaara e Akari: -****Jogando conversa fora, nem ai pro mundo.-**

**Temari: **Quer saber?! Vai contar quantas rugas tem sua vó, desisto de te falar que o Neji ta afim de você. ú.ú/

**Tenten: **TEeEmArI-ChAaN? CúmOe Ki éEe:D

**Temari: "**_**Eu taquei pedra na cruz, só pode ser. ¬¬"**_ Ali ó! Neji te ama, quer que você seja mãe de seus 12 filhos, e se case com ele. ù.ú

**Tenten: **PoRqUeE NaUmM fAlOuUh aNtEsS?!?!?! \o/ **-Corre de braços abertos em direção ao Neji.-**

**Neji: ****- Correndo de braços abertos em direção a Tenten.-**

Okay, e sempre nesses momentos que a câmera fica lenta, o pôr-do-sol parece lindo e as ondas batem nos rochedos fazendo o dia mais lindo. /o/

Mais como tudo não são flores na vida de Mitshashi Tenten e Hyuuga Neji, sempre tem um fio da puuu...ra mãe brasileira que deu seu CÚberto pros pobres, para acabar com a festa deles. ¬¬

**Akari: ****-Estende LIGEIRAMENTE o pé para Neji.-**

**Neji: ****-Tropesa no pé de Akari, cai, rola, e leva Tenten junto.-**

**Gaara e Temari: **Oo''

**Akari: **É melhor nós irmos dormir, antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa from Hell nessa fic. ¬¬

**Temari: **Já né povo, e cuidado com essa louca. Ela morde. '-'

**Gaara: **u.u

**Akari: **x3

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**Agora eu vou raptar o Deidara e o Sasori (Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! \o/) do Masashi para responder as reviews comigo. n.n Tô tão carente de carinho. T.T Ai, eu peguei os mais kawaiis do anime pra mim, para eu não ficar sozinha. n.n/**

**Deidara: **n.\)b

**Sasori: **ù.ub

**SASORI-SEXY-DANNA!!! \O/ **­_- Autora desmaiada. – _

**Deidara: **O que você tem de tão especial pra ela, hein? ù.\)

**Sasori: **Ele tem uma tara maníaca/louca/depravada por ruivos. é.èV

**Deidara: **¬.\)"

_**REVIEWS NO JUTSU! Ò.Ò9**_

_**Miseno-san**_

Meus emoticons? Engraçados? 83

Normal. XD

**Deidara: **1º: Desde quando você é normal? 2º: Mentira! Você passa horas lendo a mesma frase só para saber que emoticon colocar. è.\)

**Sasori: **Cala boca, Deidara. ¬¬'

**Yuki: **Sasori... Defendendo-me? EU POSSO MORRER EM PAZ. x.x"""

**Deidara: **¬.\)

**Yuki**Sobre NejiTen... Tá aí, meus caro e sóbrios bêbados. è.é/

**Sasori: **Ô.Ôv

**Deidara: **_- Caderninho na mão- _Regra número 01º: Arranjar um emprego em um lugar, de preferência, longe dessa louca. ó.ó/

**Yuki**Prometo, em nome de Jashin-sama, postar mais rápido que o flash da minha câmera! é.é7 (Eu tenho uma por acaso? o.ò'')

_**Haru no hana**_

**Yuki: **_-Camisa do Flamengo rasgada, short de camelo, tênis da pampili fxdido, boné da Nike destrinchado, dente podre, cordão de ouro(bu) e anéis de R$ 1.99- _Fala que e nóis mo, brow! Tamos aí na área, falou? To belé minha xapa e tu, colega?

**Deidara: **_-Fumando um baseado. (OMFG! OO)- _

**Sasori:**_-Contando as grana.- _

**Autora: **Viva a tarapekôlandia!Minha tia! \o/ Ficou sabendo? Mesmo com os 3 que eu tirei de matemática, eu fiquei em segundo lugar geral no simulado n.n... PASSEI A PERNA EM UM BANDO DE SABATONAS E DE UMAS GAZELAS MÓ NA BASE DA COLA! MOROU MALUKO! TAMO AÍ NA ATIVIDADE!! )o) ( )

**Deidara: **_-­Falando com Sasori.- _Você a conhece? Ô.\)

**Sasori: **_-Falando com Deidara-_ Nunca vi mais gorda. Ô.Ô

**Yuki: **Se ferrou nas provas? Liga não, Aos poucos você se acostuma. XD Claro que o PC é mais interessante, ela nos mata de tédio, não é? É por isso que eu contemplo a frase "Eu não mato aula, ela que me mata.". n.n"""Quer uma piada igual a que você me mandou? Vamos lá! 83

_**O japonês está andando na praia quando, de repente, se depara com uma lâmpada mágica.  
Esfrega-a algumas vezes e Pufft! surge diante dele um gênio português com longos bigodes negros e um lápis atrás das orelhas.  
- Ó gajo! Podes fazer o seu pedido!  
E o japonês imediatamente:  
- Eu quero ter um pinto arrastando no chão!  
- É pra já!  
Vapt! O gênio corta as duas pernas do japonês!**_

(MELDELS, Isso foi a coisa mais megalomaníaca que eu já coloquei. .-.'')

**Sasori e Deidara: **O////O"""

**Yuki**Amu você _you _do meu _I Love, _Caroço de minha azeita, a mussarela da minha pizza!

Para uma reviews grande, uma resposta gigante. n.n""

Kisses, my lover. ;3

_**MitsukoMiyuki**_

**Yuki: **Kyaa! \o/ Gente nova na área. XD

**Deidara: **Corra em quanto e tempo! Un. \o/

**Yuki:**_­- 3 oitão na mão- _Quer calar essa boca? Ò.o9

**Deidara: **Tá! Un. o.\)7

**Sasori: **Obrigado por fazer uma megalomaníaca feliz, aproveite e acompanhe a via(da)gem desse povo sem um pingo de senso de ridículo. u.u"

**Yuki:**_­-Babando- _Sasori-Danna é muito B-O-M Menino, né? ;D

**Sasori: **"Meu ego tá em alta." n.n

**Deidara: **"O meu ego tá em baixa." x.x

**Yuki : **Entre para o clube "Amamos o Neji" e "Gaara Rulez". XD Amo o meu menino Catarata (Neji) e o meu ruivo maravilha (Gaara).

**Sasori: **Não tinha apelidos piores não?

**Yuki: **Ter tem, mais a imaginação é o que falta. x.x

**Deidara: **Espero que continue acompanhando essa pilantragem sem fim. n.n

_**Pandora Potter-jm**_

**Yuki: **Pan-chan n.n/ Realmente, muito tempo, né? o.o"

**Deidara: **Põem tempo nisso. n.\)

**Sasori: **u.uV

**Yuki: **Você ri das minhas fics? Das minhas patacoadas com deficiência mental crônica? XD É, eu tinha parado por um tempo, sabe como é, né? Escola, escola, põem escola nisso com uma pitada de escola. ¬¬

**Sasori: **Por isso ela não teve nem tempo de sair com os colegas dela. u.u

**Yuki: **TO COM UMA CARÊNCIA DE SAIR DO CARAMBA! FAZ UM MÊS QUE EU NÃO PONHO O PÉ FORA PARA DE CASA PARA VAGABUNDEAR POR AÍ! **TToTT**

**Deidara: **A menina tá virando nerd, não tira as fuças do livro, ;D

**Yuki: **_- Ignorando o Deidara.- _O próximo casal vai ser: Não posso dizer, segredo. ;x

**Sasori: **A única coisa que sabemos é que a menina vai dizer os próximos coitados... quer dizer casal no próximo cap. dessa coisa andrógena que se intitula fic. n.n

**Yuki: **Kyaaa!! Como o Sasori é lindo. 3

**Deidara: **Ela não tem nem coragem de brigar com ele, só comigo. T.\)

**Yuki: **Você já tem franja de lado que tapa um olho, passa lápis preto e ainda tá chorando? Ò.o9

**Sasori: **Seu emo. ù.ú (Nada contra os emos e emas. n.n/ mais acho as roupas deles muito Stiles. .-.'') (E eu acho uma cópia de punks e góticos, lol.)

* * *

_**MEU POVO, MINHA POVA E MINHA OVA! 8D/**_

_**Mande reviewsssssssssss/o/**_


	7. A V I S O

* * *

Okay, serei simples, curta e grossa: Essa fanfic está uma **bosta**. (E ainda rimou ¬¬)

Peloamor! Eu fui ler o que estava escrito e tive vergonha de dizer que fiu eu que escrevi isso! Cheia de erros de portugays, clichês até dizer chega, texto horrível, história monótola, sem graça, abstraindo: Péssima.

Por isso, darei um prazo de 24 horas para tirar essa história, definitivamente, da minha lista. Vou excluir sem remorço.

Achei que deveria escrever, pelo menos, um aviso que estarei deixando essa fanfic em respeito a quem tinha a coragem de ler isso. Vou escrever outra com esses casais? Sim, claro. Um dia. Mais vou.

Desculpem a todos que acompanhavam a história. (Alguém? o.ô)

**_Demetria Blackwell_**

_30 de agosto de 2008_

* * *


End file.
